Rebound of Tarantula
Spider-Man: "Rebound of Tarantula" is a short story but important one at that for Spider-Man and those around. Set on February 25th, 2016, Peter deals with the labelled 'curse' of Spider-Man while also making his way through life. However, when two of his past foes, Tarantula and Tombstone come into the equation, things get challenging fast and it all leads up to the climactic conclusion at the end. Background The Story Jailbreak We open with Tombstone, following the previous Moon Knight story where he broke into his private warehouse and beat up to a pulp, he has been arrested and placed in a nearby prison facility. He makes his way down the long hallways into the cafeteria where he is confronted by a gang about escaping which they need his abilities for, he agrees. And the story truly begins. Average Life of Peter B. Parker We continue on with Peter Parker at his comfortable apartment in Manhattan where he is getting ready for another long day at university, he takes notice of his hair which is growing rapidly and that he needs to get an haircut before exiting to E.S.U for class. He enters class at a normal time but as his spot is taken he goes and sits somewhere else to avoid any unwanted trouble. He then continues his day as a normal student but due to him having read the material they were covering early on, he begins to work on names for his A.I. before the real lesson. Prison Life While this is happening, the authorities have basically dealt with the jailbreak and reacquired all missing prisoners except the powerful Tombstone who is now back to his normal games. Continuing his day, he stops by his barber in Harlem for a quick haircut, Pops Barber. He gets his haircut but over the police scanners he hears word of Lonnie Lincoln's breakout and pays the barber and exits into the nearby alleyway where he puts on his 'Spiderware' attire and begins to locate Tombstone using his trusty A.I. However as this goes down, the villainous Tarantula is on the scene and begins to fight Tombstone who is aware that he is not Spider-Man due to how sloppy he is and his new costume and such. Spider-Man soon arrives Chase of the Tarantula He uses his newly made web gliders to swing through the window and crash into Tombstone knocking him across the room due to the momentum gathered, the fight continues but now with the real Spider-Man and it leads into an elevator which due to the commotion begins to collapse, thankfully, Spider-Man webs the elevator and uses his superhuman strength to hold it up. After saving Tombstone he interrogates him quickly (more of a conversation due to his poor interrogating skills) and then exits after webbing Lonnie to chase Tarantula who he spots from a high point. Peter then chases Kaine up the One World Trade Center where they then fight, balancing eachother out as Kaine is his clone but eventually Peter does win stating that Kaine doesn't have to fight, Jackal is no longer a problem. Due to Kaine's enhanced superhuman strength he breaks through the webbing and escapes, thankfully however, Spider-Man slipped a tracker onto him during the fight and lets him escape with ease. Peter then continues back to Empire State University to gather some books as he's begun to get behind in class then returns home. Meanwhile, Kaine decided to put on his old Spider-Man Replica Costume and begins to commit illegal acts like theft and such to tarnish the Spider-Man name, thankfully however, Eddie Brock Jr. catches this and isn't an idiot and easily debunks that it isn't Spider-Man and he must be stopped, and so they engage in combat. Dockyard Battle However the two seeminly match eachother pretty evenly, Eddie being more experienced but Kaine being stronger, Kaine however begins to flee as Eddie is wasting his time but Eddie follows, the battle leads to a dockyard which Spider-Man, the real one, joins in following his study hours. The three begin to battle with Spider-Man in the lead using his surroundings to his benefit and as the fight comes to a close a nightguard approaches Spider-Man but is busy on his phone which has seemingly been hacked along with every / a majority devices in New York. Jackal is speaking and he outs Spider-Man as Peter B. Parker, Venom screeches in rage as he knows Peter will die when that was his plan and Spider-Man falls back in full shock. Aftermath Disbelief Quickly following the news, J. Jonah Jameson has a full heart attack and passes out, thankfully lived through it. Villains of his, both retired or imprisoned, sick or in-health begin to rise, it is their time to strike and kill.Category:Timeline Category:Important Events Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Tombstone Stories Category:Avengers Stories Category:Tarantula Stories Category:Robot Master Stories Category:Power-Man Stories Category:Venom Stories Category:Eddie Brock Stories Category:Jackal Stories Category:J. Jonah Jameson Stories